Brood War (conflict)
Protoss Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders Umojan Protectorate |side2= Daggoth's Renegade Zerg |side3= Kerrigan's Swarm |side4= United Earth Directorate Terran Confederacy Kel-Morian Combine |side5= |commanders1= Zeratul Artanis ---- Jim Raynor (Raynor's Raiders) Fenix (Protoss Refugees) ---- Arcturus Mengsk (Terran Dominion) Edmund Duke |commanders2= Second Overmind Daggoth |commanders3= Infested Kerrigan Samir Duran Raszagal (enslaved) |commanders4= Gerard DuGalle Alexei Stukov Angelina Emillian (Confederate Resistance Forces) Samir Duran (defected) (Confederate Resistance Forces) |commanders5= |forces1= Fleet of the Matriarch ---- Raynor's Raiders Fenix's Protoss Refugees ---- Terran Dominion :Dominion Armada |forces2= Renegade Zerg |forces3= Kerrigan's Swarm |forces4= UED Expeditionary Fleet :Atlas Wing :Cronus Wing :Stukov's Elite Guard : UED Slave Broods :Conscripted forces Confederate Resistance Forces |forces5= |casual1=Heavy |casual2= |casual3= |casual4=Very heavy |casual5= |concattop= }} The Brood War was a civil war between zerg factions, one led by Daggoth and the Second Overmind, and one led by Infested Kerrigan, the latter manipulating the protoss in order to get an advantage against the former. The civil war was interrupted by an invasion of the United Earth Directorate which defeated the Terran Dominion and captured the Second Overmind. Kerrigan struck alliances with other powers in the sector to defeat the combined UED/zerg forces. Background Protoss Dark Templar split (Ulrezaj?) Earth Approximately 230 years before the Brood War, most of Earth (barring certain unstable Latin American countries) came under the control of the United Powers League (briefly describe who they are). The UPL launched Project Purification, an attempt to remove (describe the "criminals") and other undesirables from society. Scientist Doran Routhe took control of thousands of the prisoners, eventually attempting to colonize the world of Gantris VI with 40,000 of them via supercarriers. The experiment failed, and the prisoners ended up in the Koprulu Sector.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The UPL was aware of the colonists, but made no attempt to control or contact them until they made disastrous first contact with alien species—the zerg and the protoss. The UPL panicked. The United Earth Directorate was formed. It began a months-long research project on the aliens.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Terrans in the Koprulu Sector A remnant of the Terran Confederacy military, the Confederate Resistance Forces led by Samir Duran and Angelina Emillian, escaped from Tarsonis during its final days. The force, which contained numerous neurally resocialized marines, hid in a barely-spaceworthy battlecruiser.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. Arcturus Mengsk's Sons of Korhal had defeated the Terran Confederacy and co-opted many of its colonies and much of its military power. Mengsk created a new organization to govern the terran colonists—the Terran Dominion. The Dominion absorbed other governments into its ranks, such as the Kel-Morian Combine,1998-10-09. Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-05.1998-12-22. Gemini Station. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-10-14. and became the strongest terran power. General Edmund Duke assisted Emperor Mengsk in his efforts. The Dominion became based out of the formerly devastated world of Korhal, which had been detoxified.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. Its capital, Augustgrad, was considered one of the most heavily fortified locations in the Dominion.Gerard DuGalle: "You should know, that even though Mengsk cannot reinforce his numbers, his standing forces are substantial. Augustgrad is easily the most heavily fortified city in all of Dominion space." StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. The Battle of Bhekar Ro Shortly before the Brood War, the colonists of Bhekar Ro discovered a xel'naga temple, which had been unearthed in a storm. When it was activated, it unleashed a signal which lured a protoss fleet and a portion of Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm, the Kukulkan Brood, to its location. The colonists came under attack, and contacted the Terran Dominion for assistance. Alpha Squadron, under the command of General Edmund Duke, arrived and immediately engaged in combat with the aliens. As the battles came to the ground, the various forces engaged in an all-out war, ending only when forces from each side invaded the temple, which absorbed them. When an Alpha Squadron ghost dropped a nuclear weapon on the temple, a phoenix creature emerged. It began absorbing the nearby forces. However, it only wished to absorb protoss and zerg essences, so it released the terrans which had been absorbed by the temple itself. The creature flew away, decimating the protoss and zerg and leaving a crippled Alpha Squadron behind.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. It took months for Duke to be rescued.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. Prelude The Fall of Aiur *Tassadar killed the Overmind. Aiur had been left a smoking ruin by the conflict.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue. (in English). 1998. Meanwhile the zerg rampaged across Aiur, destroying 70% of the protoss population, including the Conclave.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. *Protoss heroes stranded.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives Afterward, many zerg cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, merged into a new Overmind for the Swarms.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. However, Kerrigan, now in charge of approximately half of the Zerg Swarm,Kerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13. began a campaign aimed at eliminating these cerebrates in order to rule over the Swarms by herself. Infested Kerrigan subverts Raszagal.Kerrigan: "All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. UED fleet and zerg experimentation. (Opening video?)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. qFARMkSPAok Course of the War Protoss Retreat and Zerg Civil War (Phase One) Escape from Aiur Dunes of Shakuras (approx these two missions, numerous protoss stranded - info from Shadow Hunters) *Some zerg were able to follow the protoss to Shakuras, where the refugees would establish a settlement, New Antioch. Jim Raynor and Fenix were able to temporarily regain control of their side of the gate to apprise Artanis of their situation. He promised them as many warriors as he could spare.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. *Three days after the evacuation commenced, Jim Raynor, Fenix and Ladranix shut down the gate. Raynor deliberately damaged it with his rifle to prevent it from reactivating. The protoss left on Aiur scattered into several groups.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Legacy of the Xel'Naga Unknown to the protoss, Raszagal had already fallen under Kerrigan's control. The Quest for the Crystals Raid on Braxis Escape from Braxis Return to Char Downfall at Shakuras Aldaris' Revolt Activation of the Temple The UED Invasion Alliance with Confederates Battle of Boralis/Alliance with the Confederates Confederate Raid on Umoja UED Raid on the Dylarian Shipyards UED Skirmish on Tarsonis Conquest of the Dominion Battle of Korhal Siege of Augustgrad Raid on Aiur Conquest of the Renegade Zerg First Raid on the Psi Disrupter The Capture of the Overmind Enslavers II Ulrezaj's Dark Vengeance Rebirth of the Swarm or Zerg Alliances :Main article: Tarsonis Zerg Revolt The Psi Disrupter's effects weakened Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm, causing Infested Kerrigan to lose control of many of her minions. Kerrigan had contacted Jim Raynor and Fenix and persuaded them to work with her to overthrow the United Earth Directorate expeditionary fleet, convincing them that the UED had plans beyond conquering the Terran Dominion. She claimed the UED also intended to take control of the zerg and use them to lock down the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Her allies would rescue the remains of the Terran Dominion fleet from the UED after it conquered Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. While Raynor and Fenix didn't trust her, with Fenix believing her true aim was to be the sole ruler of the zerg, Raynor feared the UED more than the Dominion. (Describe the revolt here) :Main article: Second Raid on the Psi Disrupter Kerrigan arranged for Arcturus Mengsk to be transported in a cryostasis chamber over Braxis by Fenix and Raynor. Kerrigan claimed that she bore Arcturus Mengsk no ill will. In return for her help in retaking Korhal, he would provide a psi emitter, which would enable her to gather up enough zerg to destroy the Psi Disrupter. Mengsk, having little choice in the matter, agreed to the deal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Raid on the Kel-Morian Combine The Liberation of Korhal Betrayal on Korhal Zerg Civil War (Phase Two) Second UED Raid on Tarsonis Destruction of Talematros Destruction of the Second Overmind Following the death of the second Overmind, the remaining cerebrates were killed'Infested Duran:' My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. by the Dark Templar which had been manipulated by Kerrigan.2008-03-10. Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-10. The War Ends The Reckoning Dark Origin Battle of Char Aleph References